The Desk of DEATH BATTLE
The Desk of DEATH BATTLE is a spin-off series based off DEATH BATTLE!. In this series, Jocelyn the Intern (voiced by internet personality Lisa Foiles) focuses on fun facts based on the combatants featured in the show, even if they don't contribute to the show. This allows viewers to learn interesting trivia on these characters they didn't know about. Intro: Invader (Episode 1-71) Wiz & Boomstick (Episode 72-Present) Episodes Episode 1: Did Batman Create Blindness? Jocelyn centers the episode on Batman's time-traveling adventures in Grant Morrison's The Return of Bruce Wayne, where Batman's a time bomb, possibly contributed to blindness, and found out some interesting facts about his parents. Episode 2: Godzilla is Pearl Harbor Reincarnated? This episode focuses on the movie 'Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack' and how Godzilla came back after being destroyed 50 years ago. Music Used: Godzilla vs Destoroyah Original Opening Theme Episode 3: RoboCop is actually JESUS?? This episode compares RoboCop's backstory to the Christian prophet Jesus Christ. Music Used: RoboCop Theme Episode 4: StarFox has Emotional Issues This episode centers around the game Star Fox command, where she looks at all the endings of the game. Music Used: The Theme of Star Fox - Orchestral Game Concert 3 Episode 5: Cancer killed Captain America's Shield This episode centers around the many times Captain America's shield has been destroyed. Episode 6: Boba Fett is an IDIOT!! This episode centers around the multiple times that Boba Fett has fallen into the Sarlacc. Music Used: The Emperor Arrives - Star Wars Episode VI Episode 7: Spider-Man KILLED Mary Jane with Cancer This episode covers plenty of Spider-Man trivia, but focuses on the One More Day storyline. Music Used: Spider-Man 60's Cartoon Theme - used in the end Episode 8: Spider-Man rides out in the Spider-Mobile! This episode covers even more trivia about Spider-Man, focusing on the creation of the Spider-Mobile. Music Used: The Amazing Spider-Man Theme , Spider-Man 60's Cartoon Theme - used in the end Episode 9: Tony Stark's Tumor is Smarter Than You In this episode, Jocelyn covers some of the weirdest Iron Man stories. Music Used: Driving with the Top Down - Iron Man Episode 10: Super-Pets Need to Be Put to Sleep This episode focuses on DC's League of Super-Pets and Ch'p's backstory. Episode 11: Mario's Derpy Adventure. This episode cover's the creation of Super Mario Bros. and the animated movie Super Mario Bros. The Mission to Save Princess Peach. Music Used: Super Mario Bros. Theme Song, Super Mario World Overworld Theme, Super Mario World Ending Theme Episode 12: How Sonic Got to Suck So Bad In this episode, Jocelyn rants about the Sonic fanbase and the franchise's downfall. Music Used: Chemical Plant Zone - Sonic 2 Episode 13: Goku vs Vegeta for World's Greatest... Dad? This episode features a competition to see who is a better father: Goku or Vegeta. Music Used: Goku's Super Saiyan Theme - Dragon Ball Z Episode 14: Donkey Kong's Derpy Country This episode covers the Donkey Kong County cartoon series. Music Used: Donkey Kong Country Theme Episode 15: Donkey Kong Switched Brains with a Robot??? This episode covers even more trivia about the Donkey Kong Country cartoon series. Music Used: Donkey Kong Country (TV Show) Instrumental Theme - used at the end Episode 16: Who Can Beat Superman?? This episode focuses on that time when Muhammad Ali defeated Superman. Episode 17: Punisher Shot Wolverine in the Dick? This episode focuses on Wolverine's defeats including humiliating ones such as losing to The Punisher. Music Used: Main Title - X-Men (2000) Episode 18: Superman vs The KKK This episode focuses on the time Superman fought the KKK on a radio show with a fellow radio star. Music Used: Superman the Animated Series Full Theme Episode 19: Samus' Manga Story is NUTS This episode focuses on how Samus Aran grew up to be the most notable bounty hunters in the universe in an origin story. Music Used: Super Metroid Orchestra Theme Episode 20: Batman Dual Wielded Guns?? This episode focuses on Batman Odyssey and Jocelyn talks about how crazy it is. Music Used: Batman Begins - Molossus Episode 21: Fallout's Vault Secrets? This episode focuses on the newest and silliest vaults in the Fallout series. Episode 22: Samus' Nutty Manga Story (Part 2) This episode continues explaining the story of the official Metroid manga. Music Used: Super Metroid Orchestra Theme Episode 23: Godzilla Got Dunked on by Charles Barkley??? This happened! Check out how this came to be. Episode 24: Dumbledore is Death??? Jocelyn digs into the world of Wizardry and is more than 9 and 3/4 certain that Dumbledore may, in fact, be DEATH! Episode 25: Batman's Horrible Villains Batman may have some iconic villain, but he has some shitty bad guys. They all can't be winners. Episode 26: Wolverine is Gay? This episode focuses on the Wolverine from Earth-12025 Episode 27: The Avengers Fought Godzilla?? You know that one time the Avengers fought Godzilla? Timeless classic. Music Used: Itchy and Scratchy Theme Episode 28: Superman Cremated Himself and Batman?? This episode focuses on the story of Superman at Earth's End Episode 29: Green Arrow's Horrible Special Arrows Green Arrow sure has pulled a lot of crappy weapons out of his quiver... Music Used: Injustice Gods Among Us Main Theme , Justice League Unlimited Opening - used in the ending Episode 30: The Most Derpy & Scary Pokémon Not only do they have stupid names, they also do stupid things! Music Used: Dark Cave/Ice Path - Pokemon HeartGold/SoulSilver Lavender Town - Pokemon FireRed/LeafGreen, Team Rocket's Secret Strategy - Pokemon Anime, I Got A Pokemon - Pokemon Anime - used in the ending Episode 31: Mulan is WEAK AF Who knew being as strong as a typhoon would make you so f'n weak?? Music used: I'll Make A Man Out Of You (Karaoke) - Mulan Episode 32: He-Man's Derpy Sidekicks and Bad Guys Ummm... What? Who? Why do these guys exists? Music used: He-Man and the Masters of the Universe Theme Episode 33: STUPID Superhero Disguises Apparently a trench coat is like camouflage?? Episode 34: The Flash + Abe Lincoln + Nuclear Explosions = Comics Have we told you that comics are f'n insane? Music Used: A Lot Happened That Night - The Flash (2014), Hell of a Messenger - Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox - Used in the end Episode 35: The Worst Nintendo Product Ever It's awful. Just... awful Music Used: Yoshi's Island - Super Mario World - Used for the majority of the segment Episode 36: Deadpool + Thanos + Death = True Love Deadpool has a boner for Death. Thanos had a boner for Death. Death has a boner for....? Episode 37: KFC HAS A COMIC?? WTF? Because this needed to happen. Episode 38: Pokémon Nightmare Fuel While many Pokémon are cute and cuddly, some are straight-up terrifying. Music Used: Pokémon FireRed/LeafGreen - Pokémon Tower Episode 39: Stupid Comic Villains Without villains we wouldn't have heroes, but man there have been some dumb ones over the years. Episode 40: SCROOGE MCDUCK IS HOW RICH?! This wealthy waterfowl may just be the richest fictional character of all time Music Used: The Moon - DuckTales Remastered Episode 41: Superman & Batman Jr. VS... Feminism? Bruce and Clark Jr. team up to take on... Feminism? Episode 42: Deadpool is Nicer Than You Think Deadpool's done some pretty brutal things, but he's also got a softer side... in his own way Episode 43: Why is the Millennium Falcon so FAST!? We all know the Millennium Falcon ran the Kessel Run in 12 Parsecs, but how? Episode 44: Mario is Better than You! He's got the plumbing, he's got the jumps, and he's got a whole lot of... jobs. He's a busy guy. Episode 45: What the FLUX is w/ the DeLorean!? Everyone love's Doc Brown's time-traveling DeLorean, but did you know it's NOT his first time traveling device? Episode 46: X-Men VS Star Trek & So Much More! Sometimes comics get weird with "What if" scenario's... here's a few of our favorites! Episode 47: Spider-Man's Aunt May Held the Powers Cosmic?! Peter Parker's kindly Aunt May has done some interesting things in comics. Some of which involve Twinkies... Music Used: Spider-Man's Theme - Marvel vs Capcom 3 Episode 48: Alfred is a BADASS Mother-BUTLER! Batman may be pretty cool, but Alfred is second to none! Learn why it's always important to respect your elders in this episode of Desk of DEATH BATTLE! Episode 49: Should ALL Comic movies be rated R!? With the success of Deadpool and now Logan, Jocelyn dives into the question "Should all comic book movies be rated R?" Episode 50: The Joker is a hero!? Gotham's clown prince of crime might actually be the hero it needs! Episode 51: The Making of Power Rangers! Power Rangers is the Frankenstein's monster of entertainment! Jocelyn recounts how they re-purposed a Japanese show's footage and turned it into a titanic American franchise! Episode 52: Mutants are DICKS! If mutants worked together they could change the world! Instead they just fight each other and make it worse! Music Used: X-Men Movie Theme (Fill in which movie version it was) Episode 53: Batman's CRAZY Costumes! The Dark Knight has more in his wardrobe than dark colors! Episode 54: The Origin of Kryptonite There's more then one type of Kryptonite and each has their own VERY strange effect on the man of Steel Episode 55: Brazil's INSANE Mega Man Comic Because who didn't think Mega Man needed more sex and violence? Episode 56: Adolph's Weird Comic Hitler has been portrayed in a surprising amount of media but this comic takes the cake... Music Used: Nathan Drake's Theme - Uncharted Drake's Fortune, John Lennon - Imagine Episode 57: Sonic's Strange & VULGAR Albums You won't believe what song's are on these little known Sonic albums! Music Used: Super Sonic Racing (instrumental) - Sonic R, Mortal Kombat Theme, Scorpion Lost Soul Bent on Revenge - Mortal Kombat The Album, Liu Kang (Born in China) - Mortal Kombat The Album, Sub-Zero (Chinese Ninja Warrior) - Mortal Kombat The Album Episode 58: Marvel VS DC Comics Jocelyn dives into the official crossover comic series where Marvel and DC went head to head! Music Used: Injustice Main Theme Episode 59: Spider-Man Crashes SNL Spider-Man has teamed up with a lot of people over the years, but one of the strangest was with the 1970's cast of Saturday Night Live to stop the Silver Samurai. Episode 60: Venom Cures Cancer? Let's face it, symbiotes gets around and Venom has certainly been around the celestial block once or twice. Jocelyn takes us through the history of Venom and some of the interesting Marvel Heroes the symbiote has come in close contact with. Episode 61: Stupid Superhero PSAs Over the years our favorite superheroes have taught us about a lot of important issues. However, sometimes the way they do it is downright stupid! Episode 62: The WORST Super Powers In our DEATH BATTLE research we've seen a lot of superpowers and some of them are just AWFUL! Episode 63: Saddest Origin Stories Jocelyn takes a look into some of the most depressing origin stories in comics. Episode 64: Batman Is A Murderer For a hero that "Doesn't kill" Batman sure has racked up a body count... Episode 65: Weaponized Nipples If your creative anything can be a weapon and the Nipples have been turned into tools of destruction more often than you'd think Episode 66: The History of Mjolnir Jocelyn takes a look at the history behind Thor's legendary hammer and who's wielded it! Episode 67: WORST Onomatopoeia in Comics BAM! POW! BAP! These words bring life to action in comics, but oh man there have been some truly STUPID words created for superhero sounds. Episode 68: What Happened to Aquaman Aquaman's reputation has been a ringer over the years. What happened to make the fish talking hero the butt of every joke? Episode 69: Crazy Stupid Anime Attacks Crazy fights and special attacks are a staple of Anime so there were bound to be some straight-up stupid ones. Episode 70: The Real White Ranger What if we told you that the original White Ranger isn't Tommy Oliver, he's actually a pervy 10-year-old boy... In this episode, we uncover the true origins of the real White Ranger. Episode 71: Fin Fang Foom VS Communism Jocelyn takes a look at Marvel's dragon / alien and his battles with communism and how he deals with his enemies Episode 72: Knuckles was a GOD?! Jocelyn takes a look at the minefield that is the Sonic the Hedgehog Archie comics. Specifically, the time that Knuckles became an omnipotent god. Episode 73: Godzilla is a Sellout Since the dawn of advertising, companies have used our favorite characters to sell their product, but the king of corporate shills is none other than... Godzilla. Episode 74: Being Black Panther Sucks We all fantasize about being superheroes like Black Panther or Superman, but if you REALLY think about it...it might actually suck... Episode 75: How Japan Changed Crash Bandicoot This week Jocelyn digs into why Japan loves Crash and the changes they made when they brought him overseas! Episode 76: Chest Physics Jocelyn explores the history of chest physics in games as well as some of the best and worst examples Episode 77: Cartoon All-Stars VS Drugs Jocelyn combs through one of the craziest PSA crossovers ever, Cartoon All-Stars To the Rescue! Episode 78: The Kingdom Hearts Conspiracy This week Jocelyn uncovers one of the biggest conspiracies in all of gaming! Episode 79: The Death of Sonic Archie Comics This week Jocelyn finds a camera and tells us all about the lawsuits that plagued the Sonic Archie Comics. Episode 80: Why Ant-Man is STUPID! Jocelyn takes a look at Ant-Man and the Pym particle and why they are scientific abominations Episode 81: Wonder Woman's Failed TV Show Jocelyn gets her hands on a failed Wonder Woman pilot from 2011. It's not good! Episode 82: Donald Duck Has PTSD Why are you so mad all the time, Donald? Who hurt you? Episode 83: SHAMELESS Corporate Games This week Jocelyn dives into the world of crappy snack-based video games! Episode 84: The Power of Friendship This week Jocelyn dissects the true power behind the power of friendship. Episode 85: Mario FLASHES Peach?! This week Jocelyn takes a look into the incredibly strange K.C. Mario manga and talks about Mario's...warp pipe. Episode 86: Batman Beyond is Messed Up This week Jocelyn does a deep dive into Batman Beyond and discovers some seriously disturbing stuff. Episode 87: Jojo's Egg Baby This week Jocelyn takes you through Jojo's Bizarre Married Life with an egg baby. Episode 88: Powerpuff Girls meets Dragon Ball Z Substitute Chemical X for Chemical Z and BAM! You get the Powerpuff Girls you never asked for. Episode 89: Red's Special Pokeballs The original Pokemon manga was ultra-violent, gross and just plain strange. Episode 90: Doctor Strange Screws Humanity When Doctor Strange is given the chance to cure cancer, he decides to screw everyone instead. Episode 91: Why The Last Airbender Movie Sucks The Live-Action Avatar show is coming soon to Netflix, so let's revisit the terrible 2010 movie! Episode 92: Pokemon Minus Misty's Voltorbs The original Japanese Pokemon manga needed a lot of censorship. A LOT. Episode 93: The INSANE Mishima Family The infamous Tekken family has a strong affinity for throwing people off of cliffs. Episode 94: The GARBAGE Billy Ray Cyrus Comic PSA: Don't read the Billy Ray Cyrus comic. Just let Jocelyn tell you how bad it is. Episode 95: Santa is the Strongest Mutant EVER We finally have an explanation for how Santa does his thing. Category:Real World Category:ScrewAttack shows